choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Langdon
Elliot, a character in the Passport to Romance book, is a flight passenger and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Elliot has short blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. His eyes color may change depending on the light. In Chapter 12, they are soft blue; while in Chapter 15 they are stormy gray. He wears a red shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans, a belt, and a watch. Personality Elliot is shown to be sarcastic and sometimes serious. In Chapter 5, it is shown that he becomes offended when people joke about those who have passed. He enjoys to banter about other topics though. When asked about his feelings towards physical intimacy, he says he does it when it feels right as long as both of them are on the same page and have communicated properly. Chapters [[:Category:Passport to Romance|'Series']]/[[Passport to Romance|'Book']]: Passport to Romance * Chapter 1: Landing The Dream * Chapter 2: Midnight Magic * Chapter 3: Mona Lisa Mayhem * Chapter 4: Valor at Versailles * Chapter 5: We’ll Always Have Paris * Chapter 6: Traveling in Style * Chapter 7: In Lucerne Limbo * Chapter 8: Brothers in Anger * Chapter 9: Nights in Berlin * Chapter 10: Squad Goals * Chapter 11: Airport Antics * Chapter 12: Regatta Rules * Chapter 13: Ante Up * Chapter 14: Ever Onward * Chapter 15: Destinations and Departures Relationships Your Character You first meet him in Chapter 1 on the flight to Paris and you can choose to be flirty with him. He invites you to a drink and you sit with him in First Class. You can spend the rest of the flight with him if you choose the premium option. Later, you invite him to a club with your new friends and roommates and can choose to walk along the Seine with him alone. You eventually find out during your Catacomb trip about his foul attitude but apologizes to you. Throughout the book, he shares to you about his struggles and how he is unable to let go of his parents' death. William Langdon William is Elliot's eldest brother. They have a strained relationship throughout the book due to the fact that Elliot decided to run away after his parents died. Another one of the reasons why William is angry with him is him not taking responsibility for his job at their company. In the end, he is able to come up with a solution that can suit his interests and not leave the company altogether, and their relationship finally improves. Deceased Parents In Chapter 5, he shares to you that his parents had died a year ago. Because of this, he runs away and travels around Europe, which caused William to get angry with him. His parents' made him suffer a great loss in life as he is unable to move on from their deaths. Gallery Other Looks PTRElliotFullView.png|Full View Elliot Suit.jpg|Suit Elliot Suit Full.jpg|Suit Full View Elliot Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Elliot Underwear Full View.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Passport to Romance Official v2.png|Elliot on the cover of Passport to Romance P2RElliotSneakPeek.jpg|Elliot Sneak Peek Who_Would_You_Kiss.png|Who Would You Kiss ElliotEyes.png|Eye color in different Chapters PtR Elliot's one-way ticket to London.jpg|Elliot's one-way ticket Trivia * On March 20, 2019, PB released a blog post about Passport to Romance in which they described Elliot as "the witty Brit you run into on your first flight."https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/20/passport-to-romance * He is shown on the cover of Passport to Romance. * The name Elliot is of English and Breton origin, which means: Strength and right; bravely and truly; boldly and rightly. It's believed that Elliot comes from Elie, a diminutive of the Hebrew name Elijah (which means "Jehovah is God" or "my God is Jehovah"). ** He shares the same forename as Elliot Vance from It Lives Beneath. ** The surname Langdon is of Old English origin and means "long hill". * He is British and was born in London. He graduated from Oxford University, and worked a few summers at Mansingh Transglobal Tech. ** In Chapter 3's premium scene, he reveals he visited the Eiffel Tower with his father when he was little but he didn't let Elliot enjoy the view. ** In Chapter 6's premium scene, he admits that cooking is not his forte. His favorite bread is sourdough. ** In Chapter 7, he tells you that his parents died last year. ** He also played the bassoon. ** He would love to be able to time-travel but he thinks he'd change the past and destroy the future if he did. ** He had his first kiss on the family's yacht. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT